


Sormik Drabble Compilation #2

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adult Mikleo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Boarding School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Darkness, Dating, Illusions, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Long Hair, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Omega Verse, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here we go again-- //shrugs//</p><p>1. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” + “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”<br/>2. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”<br/>3. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”<br/>4. "The only thing I want is you."<br/>5. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”<br/>6. “Well this is awkward…” + “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”<br/>7. "I'm dying."<br/>8. "What the hell are you wearing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” + “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

As prefects of their school, confiscation of weird items was very normal. Not all omegas were mated with alphas and in dire situations, toys were their only salvation from unexpected heats. The school had plenty of saferooms for omegas to use. 

The prefects didn’t confiscate ALL toys, just the ones that were brought in from unknown sources. The school provided sufficient tools for omegas in heats but there were always those young entrepreneurs that would sell extravagant toys or unknown suppressants and supplements.  

Sorey was ticking off the latest loot in the prefects’ lounge when he realised one item was missing. 

“Zaveid, did you take anything from the pile?”

“No, do I look like play with myself?”

Sorey gave him an expressionless look, “You’re half naked every time we’re in the dorms.”

“I didn’t take anything!”

Sorey laughed and stood up with the list of confiscations, “I’m kidding. I’ll ask the other prefects.”

He went around the administration building and asked around but none of them had seen the brand new ‘toy’ they took from a successful beta dealer. In the end, Sorey decided to take a rest. He’s bound to find it later. It was quite an obnoxious toy and it had a distinct look; it was black and rigged for maximum stimulation.  

Sorey returned to his room and found it locked.

“Mikleo? You inside?”

“…yeah…”

“Can you unlock the door?”

“..do it… yourself..”

“Fine.” Sorey took out his key and pushed it into the keyhole, “I’ve been meaning to ask you actually.” He opened the door, “Have you seen the..? _Oh_.”

The curtains were closed, the room was dark but still clear enough to see in the daylight and the toy Sorey was looking for was only half visible since it was shoved into Mikleo’s butt.

Mikleo was panting, writhing and groaning as he pushed the toy deeper into himself. He raised his hips towards Sorey’s and looked back at Sorey with heated eyes. Mikleo held Sorey’s pillow close, rubbing the alpha’s scent over his face. His toes clenched and his body shivered as he angled the toy to perfectly brush against his prostate. 

Sorey gulped at the view before him, “Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”  

“I’ve been waiting-” Mikleo got on his hands and knees and squeezed the toy out of himself, displaying his twitching anus and dripping cock to his alpha, “ _-all morning._ ”

Sorey let out a frustrated sigh as his pants got tighter. He knew Mikleo’s heat was near but he wasn’t expecting it to be that soon. Oh well. He locked the door to their room and slowly pulled off his tie. His prefect duties can wait. He had a hungry omega to please. 

 

 


	2. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

They were lost in the ruin for 5 days. And when they finally found the way out, the rumblings in the sky was enough to make them think twice about returning to Elysia immediately. 

Sorey and Mikleo sat at the exit of the ruin. They could have gone back inside but…. watching the rain was nice. 

“Hey Mikleo.”

“Mm?”

“Do you think gramps is doing this cuz we went missing for 5 days?”

Mikleo looked up to the sad grey clouds, “Maybe.”

Sorey took in the smell of the rain and then huffed out a sigh, “It’d be nice to feel the rain on our faces, don’t you think so, Mikleo?”

“No.”

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Sorey got enthusiastically and pulled Mikleo along to stand with him.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Mikleo asked in disbelief.

“Once in a while is fine~ You’ll nurse me back to health if I get sick right~?”

Mikleo pouted, “You’re intolerable.” 

Sorey lead Mikleo by the hand and they walked out of the ruin exit and into the rain. Sorey laughed as he spun around. Mikleo joined in and tackled Sorey to the ground.

“Oi!” Sorey shouted before they tumbled down. 

They knew the water was different when it came from gramps. It wasn’t like normal rain. The rain felt safe. Even though they were soaking wet, they were still laughing. 

By the time they got back home, gramps was ready to give them another earful. And the seraphims would never mention how Zenrus smiled, knowing his sons was playing around in his storm, finally found and safe in his domain.

 

 


	3. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

Mikleo had never seen Sorey so distraught before.

“Sorey…?”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo by the shoulder and spoke in a serious tone, “Mikleo, listen to me.”

“Okay?”

Sorey took in a deep breath, “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

Mikleo took a few seconds to look for the meaning of the word in his brain based on all the books and research he made on humans. When it clicked, his distraught face matched Sorey’s.

“…How?”

“Zaveid explained that in the human world, an exchange of rings and vows seals a marriage. Rose confirmed it.”

“And?”

“Do you remember that time when we were out near the paulownia trees and…and… I.. we… with the promise that we would… you know…”

Mikleo’s eyes slowly widened, “ _Oh_.”

“So yeah… We’re married.” Sorey reached out and took Mikleo’s hand in his. 

They started blushing like crazy and both were avoiding eye contact. 

Meanwhile, the others were watching from the other side of the corner. 

Zaveid was frowning, “I can’t believe Sorey fell for that.”

Rose was still shocked, “I can’t believe they’re married!”

Edna was not impressed, “Even if it wasn’t official, they’re practically married.”

Lailah was just sniffing with joy.

Suddenly, Sorey and Mikleo walked towards, hand in hand.

“Guys,” Sorey started with his face flushed.

“We’re married.” Mikleo announced. 

For some reason, all of them clapped. Dezel included. 

 

* * *

 

(The incident mentioned by Sorey that took place when Jiji gave them Mikleo’s circlet and Sorey’s feather earrings)

Sorey and Mikleo giggled as they ran off with their new gifts. A few days ago, while they were playing, they encountered a large bird-like creature. It bowed before them and dropped a few of its feathers to Sorey before flying away. Sorey and Mikleo brought it to gramps and it impressed almost everyone in the village. Gramps attached them to a pair of handmade earrings and presented it to Sorey. Being fair, he presented Mikleo with a golden circlet as well.

The two children brought their gifts to where they met the creature and sat under one of the paulownia trees. 

Sorey took Mikleo’s present and giggled, “Mikleo, hold your front hair up!”

Mikleo did as he was told. He closed his eyes and Sorey carefully put on the gold circlet around his best friend’s forehead. It was a little loose but Sorey looked proud, “Done!”

Mikleo took Sorey’s earrings and shuffled closer. Sorey turned his head to the right and then to the left. He leaned in towards Mikleo to let him clasp the earrings on. 

Mikleo smiled warmly, “ _I’ll always be with you_ , Sorey.”

Sorey chuckled at the usage of the ancient language, “What’s with that all of a sudden, Mikleo?”

Mikleo shrugged, “Just thought I’d tell you~”

“Then…” Sorey cupped Mikleo’s head, “ _I’ll always protect you, Luzrov Rulay_.” And he kissed the gem etched in Mikleo’s circlet.

The two children, not knowing how strong their words would mean in the future, smiled and laughed as they held hands. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will instil the phoenix feathers with Sorey in every fanfic possible and I 100% believe Sorey and Mikleo can talk in the ancient language as fluently as they do every other language.


	4. "The only thing I want is you."

Sorey seemed a little different than before. He physically looked the same but there was something in his eyes, the way his body moved and his voice. 

Maybe it was due to the centuries Mikleo endured without Sorey’s presence. Maybe it was Mikleo’s own fault for ‘changing’. Either way, Mikleo pretended not to notice Sorey’s advances. Mikleo was not an expert but he knew when and where it was appropriate to respond.

Seraphims saw through the hearts of men. Sorey’s heart was a little difficult. They had been together since before they could remember. But Mikleo always had a hard time reading Sorey, probably because he never really could. 

Mikleo had gained plenty of admirers over the years and while he knew what being hit on felt like, flirts coming from Sorey did not feel uncomfortable. You could say, it felt nostalgically harmless.

Sorey had no boundaries with Mikleo. Touching and being in close proximity was normal for them. And maybe that’s why Mikleo wasn’t afraid or shocked to hear those words. It was a meaningless conversation about what they wanted to do. And Sorey being Sorey, gave a not-so-subtle hint.

“The only thing I want is you.” These words were whispered into Mikleo’s ear and caused a shiver to run down his spine, a sensation he never knew could be arousing.

It wasn’t awkward to tangle their fingers in each other’s hair. It wasn’t weird to push the other down in the heat of the moment. It was certainly not strange to crave each other’s lips. In fact, it felt nice to map out each other’s skin and more.

Satisfying each other was natural between them, as is all things when involved both of them together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They could. And they would. Plus I liked the idea of a friend who speculated that for Mikleo, there is no one but Sorey. And only Sorey could make Mikleo sexually aroused. Damn son, imagine all those lonely centuries lol


	5. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Mikleo seemed down. Actually, he was more like dead. Zaveid almost wanted to give up finishing their presentation together. It took them about five hours just to complete it. They had been busy with other curricular activities so they didn’t have much time to prepare. 

Their final exams were just around the corner too. Since Mikleo was good in 3 out of 4 subjects, Zaveid made full use of their time and had Mikleo tutor him. Although Mikleo’s teachings were clear, he still sounded and looked lifeless. SInce Zaveid’s room was in a different dorm, Mikleo offered him his floor and a comfortable padded mattress just beside Mikleo’s single bed. 

They turned off all the lights at 12am with Mikleo saying nothing but a simple ‘Goodnight’.

With Mikleo’s back to him, Zaveid started private messaging Sorey on one of the apps.

 

* * *

 

_Conversation started by ‘Z’_

**Z: dude whats up with yo bf?  
** Soreyz: ????  
**Z: dead fish eyes limited vocab zombie man  
** Soreyz: he sleeping?  
**Z: ye  
** Soreyz: got anything tmrow?  
**Z: the usual hell week*  
** Soreyz: …..  
**Z: ?  
** Soreyz: he’s stressed  
**Z: so? what do I do?  
** Soreyz: I got it covered

_Conversation ended by ‘Soreyz’_

 

* * *

 

Just then, Zaveid heard the sound of vibrations and he saw Mikleo shuffling to reach for his smartphone under his pillow. He saw Mikleo’s frame shaking as though he was laughing. When he confirmed Mikleo was holding back laughter, he smiled. Sorey sure knew his way around Mikleo.

Zaveid dozed off soon enough. 

But then he was woken up by the cold wind from outside. 

“…the heck…?” Zaveid opened his eyes only to see Sorey crawling in through the window and almost tumbling over, “Sorey? How did you-”

“Shhh” Sorey warned with his forefinger to his lips. Then he looked up, “You ready, Mikleo?”

Zaveid looked back to see Mikleo getting dressed. He turned to Sorey with a confused look, “What the heck, dude?”

Sorey tied the red rope he had brought in with him to Mikleo’s metal bed frame, “I’m taking Mikleo out for ice cream. Cover for him while we’re gone okay?”

Zaveid unlocked his phone and then gave Sorey his most perplexed expression, “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

“I’ll be back in time for our presentation.” Mikleo said casually as he pulled the rope to loop it around his large over-the-door metal hook. It helped raise the rope high enough for good leverage. 

Sorey took out what looked like a harness and hooked its carabiner to the fully stretched rope. He buckled the harness on himself and reached out towards Mikleo, “Let’s go.” 

They hugged side by side with Mikleo’s right hand over Sorey’s shoulder and Sorey’s left hand grabbing Mikleo by the waist.

Zaveid’s eyes widened, “Wait. This is the fourth floor.” 

Sorey and Mikleo paid no heed to his words as they stepped out of the window together and jumped out. 

Zaveid got up in time to watch them zip-line down the building, over the security fence and landing safely right next to Sorey’s bike just outside of campus. Zaveid received a text from Mikleo just as Sorey finished packing up his gears.

**‘Sorry but can you reel the rope back in? We’ll get starbucks for you later.’  
**

**‘You better get me chocolate cream chip with extra whipped cream’**

**‘Sure. Thanks.’**

Zaveid watched as Mikleo climbed on the bike with Sorey and disappearing into the corner of the street. Afterwards, Zaveid contemplated the fact that Sorey’s university was in another state and he had literally rode for almost 4 hours to take a stressed Mikleo out for ice-cream. 

Amazing.

 

* * *

 

“THEY ZIP-LINED DOWN THE WINDOW. LIKE A FREAKING PROFESSIONAL JUNGLE TREKKER OR SOMETHING.”

“Uh-huh.” Edna slurped her strawberry banana Starbucks smoothie as Zaveid went on and on about how Sorey came into Mikleo’s room at 4am to take him out on an ice-cream date.

“And they even asked me to reel the rope back in. Pretty sure this isn’t their first time.”

“Mm.”

Zaveid paused, “How did they do it before? What if I wasn’t there?”

Edna slurped noisily with a poker face, waiting for Zaveid to put the pieces together. 

Finally, Zaveid realized that the nearest Starbucks was in the next state, “Where did you get that smoothie?”

Edna smiled, “Who do you think turns off the security cameras every time Sorey comes over? And if you weren’t there last night, I could’ve gotten a slice of red velvet today for pulling the rope back.”

Zaveid gaped, “Oh my god.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaveid, Edna owns the whole campus. (Eizen would too if he hadn’t decided to study abroad)
> 
> *hell week: Coined by many uni/college students for a week that has a mixture or clashing of hellish activities such as presentations, quizzes, project proposals and assignment deadlines.


	6. “Well this is awkward…” + “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

Sorey loved nature. It was so beautifully destructible that not even the seraphims had an answer as to why some of the houses in Elysia spontaneously burst into flames. It could have been a spark from one of their water-fire artes practice earlier but it still didn’t make any sense since they practised far from home.

Sorey and Mikleo stared at Mikleo’s partially burn’t house. Mikleo was quick to help put out of the fire. However, his home was too badly damaged to settle in for the night. 

“Mason said they can have it fixed up by tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” Sorey shrugged, “Wanna come sleep with me?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Sorey laid out the mattress and realised he only had one. The extra bedding all those years ago was given to Mikleo and now that his house was burnt down…

Mikleo smiled once he understood why Sorey was just frozen in place, “We’ll make new bedding sets tomorrow. It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

Sorey nodded confidently. 

They got into their pyjamas and blew out the candle lamps. They got on the small made-for-one-person bedding, and pulled the blanket over themselves. 

Sorey and Mikleo stared at the ceiling for a good 2 minutes before Sorey sighed, “ Well this is awkward…”

Mikleo turned to Sorey, “Does it have to be?”

“…”

“We used to sleep together all the time, didn’t we?”

Sorey reminisced those days of their childhood. They used to fall asleep reading books together and they’d wake up tangled to one another. 

“Yeah we did.” Sorey smiled, “So how do you want to do this?”

Mikleo shuffled closer and turned to lie on his side, facing Sorey. Sorey mirrored the action so that they were facing each other. At such close proximity, they broke out laughing softly. 

And as they smiled at each other, their hands and legs moved simultaneously so that they were hugging with their legs entwined comfortably. 

Sorey could smell the familiar scent of Mikleo’s hair and he remembered that that was what put him to sleep when he was young; the feel and scent of Mikleo. 

Before he dozed off, Sorey admitted quietly to himself that sleeping with Mikleo in his arms was the best way to sleep at night. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sorey woke up to the scent he loved most. Mikleo’s hair was sticking up wildly and poking all over Sorey. Its impressive length and volume only made Mikelo’s bed hair worst. 

Mikleo mumbled something in his sleep and shuffled closer to Sorey. His body had grown over the centuries. Even so, he still preferred being the smaller spoon when he slept with Sorey. 

As Sorey cuddled Mikleo to his chest and buried his face in Mikleo’s hair, he once again admitted, that sleeping with Mikleo was the best way to go after all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t realise, yes there’s a huge timeskip at the end there feat. adult sormik~!


	7. "I'm dying."

Sorey had never appreciated his life privilege in Izuchi as much as he did when he felt the pain and hatred of the fallen humans. 

He had lived a carefree life before, not knowing what pain was aside from falling from a tree branch or ruin traps or getting swept away by a raging river. Human agony was something different. The pain was not physical, but it was mentally damaging. It left a scar Sorey knew would never heal. 

And he felt and heard all of it. Every ounce of sadness, every cry for help, every plea they begged, every hatred born from anger, jealousy and sinful crimes. 

He knew it was not a good idea to purify more than one human at a time but the situation was dire. He needed to protect his friends and his fellow humans. Sorey thought he could take it. He almost did but–

One person’s feelings in particular resonated with Sorey’s soul. He saw a memory of a young woman crying as she held the hand of a sickly man. The feelings she had for her beloved were in sync with Sorey’s heart. He knew exactly how she felt for her dying loved one. Because the way she felt for him… was what Sorey felt for Mikleo. 

An unyielding presence, a light that would never fade in their life. Mikleo was his one and only. And he could never imagine what losing him would feel like. But something wanted to show him exactly that. Whether it was he himself or the malevolence, he could not tell. 

Sorey was suddenly in the woman’s place, holding a familiar pale hand. He knew those fingers by heart. And he felt a chill run down his spine when he looked up. 

“…so…rey..”

Sorey could hear his heart beating fast. He wanted to deny it. He really did. But Mikleo looked and felt too real. His skin was whiter than usual, eyes sunken and lifeless, limbs too weak to even squeeze Sorey’s hand properly. 

“I’m dying…” Mikleo whispered hoarsely before he coughed violently. 

“No… No, Mikleo!”

Sorey gripped Mikleo’s hand and held it to his chest, “Please don’t leave me!”

Mikleo smiled sadly, “I’m sorry.”

Sorey felt it, the malevolence in the corner of his heart, eating away his sanity. He was in despair. But even more so, he was angry. And he didn’t fight it. He didn’t want to. It gave him strength to fight for Mikleo’s sake. He knew it was his best option. 

All of a sudden, Mikleo’s cold hands cupped his cheeks.

“…Eh?”

“Come back, Sorey.” Mikleo ordered, “Come back.”

Then, he heard it, faint cries from behind him.

_“….come back!…. Sorey please! Come back to us!”_

Sorey looked back, “Mikleo?”

_“COME BACK TO ME!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey gasped out loud as he sat up straight almost immediately. Then he coughed vigorously to ease his blocked throat. He felt like he had been choked. He felt a hand rub his back. It didn’t take him more than a minute to turn. 

“..Mikleo..!” Sorey cried in relief. He couldn’t help but hug him. Mikleo was alive.

Mikleo panted lightly as he hugged back weakly, “Idiot… You’re the one that scared me. I should be the one who’s…relieved…”

Sorey retreated himself, “Are you alright? What happe-” He had not realised how everyone was looking at him. Even Edna had fear in her eyes. 

Lailah and Rose looked just about ready to kill but Lailah calmed herself before explaining, “You were falling, Sorey.”

Sorey recalled back what he saw and how he felt at the time, how ready he was to give in to the darkness. 

“Mikleo pulled you back.” Zaveid said with a little sadness in his voice. 

Dezel continued, “He didn’t stop calling for you even when you were being partially swallowed by malevolence.”

Sorey looked to Mikleo and how disheveled he was with his tear-stained face and messy hair. Sorey could see it, how hard Mikleo would have held him, how loud he cried, how he begged. The shepherd looked down, “I’m sorry. I was… careless.”

Mikleo smiled, “We all make mistakes. Try not to burden yourself with too many purifications. You’re just one shepherd, you know?”

Sorey smiled back, “Thanks Mikleo.”

They stood up together but after Mikleo’s first step, he fell forward. Sorey caught him easily, “Mikleo!”

“I’m fine.” Mikleo argued but he didn’t deny Sorey’s help to assist him with walking.

Rose kept her blades back in their sheaths and followed after the two cautiously. Dezel was not far behind her. 

Edna turned to Lailah and so did Zaveid. They almost killed Sorey. They almost destroyed the shepherd. 

Earlier, when Sorey failed to return from his purification state and the glow in his sword started to turn black, Lailah was prepared. She would not have it happen a second time. The other seraphs and Rose knew what they had to do as well. But Mikleo didn’t hesitate to stand in between them and Sorey.

Mikleo cradled Sorey’s body and called out to him over and over again. When the malevolence began engulfing Mikleo as well, Edna tried to pull him away but the darkness was too much for her to handle so she had to retreat. Yet Mikleo held on. He cried while enduring the pain but he never gave up on Sorey. 

Lailah once told Sorey that a shepherd’s journey was a lonely one. And while Sorey could not share his burden with them, he was in fact, not alone. There would be someone waiting for him after all of this was over. 

That was something Lailah did not predict. She watched Sorey and Mikleo walking side by side, becoming each other’s support. Perhaps she was wrong after all. This shepherd was definitely not suffering alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really think they were all ready to kill him. Lailah probably from seeing what happened after a shepherd fell but the others most likely hesitated like ‘Wtf are we really going to do this?’ and Mikleo’s like ‘Excuse me, best friend coming through, I know Sorey CPR’


	8. "What the hell are you wearing?"

There were a lot of things that Sorey realized he didn’t know about Mikleo because they were forced to live in separate houses for their own good. After leaving Izuchi, Sorey discovered a few things about Mikleo. One of it was…

“Hey Mikleo, we’re about to leav-…. What the hell are you wearing?” Sorey asked with wide eyes locked onto Mikleo’s leg on the bed.

Mikleo was only wearing his top apparel and was pulling a black material over one leg when Sorey suddenly burst in without knocking. 

Mikleo continued his actions by placing his other leg up on the bed to wear his tights, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Sorey gulped. There was a sensuality there when Mikleo slowly rolled the material over his calf and thighs that Sorey couldn’t explain, “You’re wearing tights.”

“Why do you look so surprised? I’ve been wearing them since we were kids, remember?” Mikleo pulled the hem of the tights over his butt and to his waist.

“I thought you stopped.”

“No way, they’re comfortable.”

Mikleo’s legs were perfectly toned. It’s no surprise since they’ve been running a lot since young. Somehow, Sorey had a strong urge to touch them. And Mikleo instinctively knew Sorey’s intentions just by looking him in the eye. Since Sorey was caught, before he could express his want, Mikleo already sat on the bed and beckoned Sorey towards him. 

“If you’re just going to stand there and watch, you might as well leave the room.”

Sorey closed the door and walked awkwardly towards Mikleo.

“Kneel down.” Mikleo ordered.

Once Sorey was right in front of Mikleo’s legs, Mikleo nudged him with his knees.

“Is this alright?” Sorey asked nervously.

“Are you really asking?”

Sorey didn’t know what he wanted to do so he just touched Mikleo’s thighs at first. At then his knees, his calves and ankles. They were so warm against his skin and the tights material was soft and only accentuated the firm muscles underneath. Sorey slowly put Mikleo’s legs over his shoulders and just…rested in between Mikleo’s thighs. 

“You have the best legs ever.”

Mikleo crossed his arms and lifted his chin, “Naturally.”

That was when Rose decided to come in without knocking, “Guys, we were supposed to leave alrea- Oh my god.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry rose, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> @alisayamin on tumblr  
> Come on by if you want me to write more lol


End file.
